


If I Didn't Care

by BattyJade



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Three cheers era
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gangster Gerard, Gangster reader, Violence, shady stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: You're the adopted daughter of an infamous gang leader. You're going out on one of your first solo jobs under your adopted father's orders, hoping to prove how capable you can be. However Gerard, your 'brother' has other plans, one of them being not letting you out of his sight. Certain dangers give new light to hidden feelings.





	

I hummed along with the new record I had been playing over and over again since yesterday. I lazily leaned back against the elegant white fabric of the chase lounge and stretched my arms to the sky as I danced slowly. He came in just as the song switched. I pretended not to notice. It set my heart pounding, as the words matched us so perfectly in my head.   
“With just your name,” I sang along with the records dark rich voice. He stood behind me. I could feel him there. But I would not acknowledge him. No, not this time, if he wanted my attention he was going to have to work for it. “and would I be sure that this was love beyond compare?” I felt him step forward and lean up against the lounge behind me.   
“Are you going to welcome me home?” He asked softly, his voice sent shivers into my very soul. I continued to hum along to the song. Deciding I didn't want him to hear my voice. His large pale hand gently brushed back the tendrils of long golden hair cascading over my shoulder. “(f/n),” He whispered and I had to struggle not to let out a wonton sigh or shiver. His lips pressed into my exposed shoulder, his long black hair brushing against my skin, sending sparks through every nerve. He sighed.   
“I said I was sorry,” He murmured. “You know I only do it to keep you safe.” I turned away from him and continued to sing along. He huffed and swung his leg over the seat, wedging himself behind me and catching me in his arms. “What do I have to do to get you to look at me?” He whispered. My mind raced with so many things I would die to say, none at all an option. Kiss me. Touch me. Hold me, take me up to your room, and for the love of all that's holy make love to me.   
“Sing,” I sighed, and quickly joined back into the song. I felt him smile into my shoulder. The truth was he was a natural and talented singer, he could be making money with it. But he didn't if he could help it, unless he was around me that is.   
“Would all this be true, if I didn't care for you?” he sang into my ear. He finished the song but then began to tickle me relentlessly until I squirmed into his lap and pinned his arms back.  
“Stop it!” I growled laughing. He laughed as I pinned him to the back of the couch. I took him in for the first time in over a week, and somehow I was struck all over again by how handsome he looked. It brought a flush to my cheeks and my palms started to sweat. He smiled up at me cheekily as I straddled him, the intimate position making me once again realize how different his body was from mine. Larger and longer, his body harder and easily stronger than mine. His skin was pale but smooth and cool from the cold wind outside. His hair was black as ink, longer than most wore it, it always dripped over his beautiful molten hazel eyes, hiding them. The bottom layer was shaved as I noticed a lot of younger men were beginning to do. His face was so handsome it always made my heart flutter, and to my dismay any women we came across seemed to agree with me. It was flawless, save for two scars, one cutting through his right eyebrow, which he was arching at me currently. The other jutted from his bottom lip, always making his smile crooked and adorable. To me the scars only made him more handsome. I loved them. He wore a black dress shirt and tan leather vest which made his muscles look bigger, and showed off how good he looked.   
“I'm still mad,” I growled pinning his chest back with my knee. His grin grew bigger and he arched his face towards mine.   
“I suppose you're going to tie me up and torture me then? Make an example of me?” He said then shifted his weight so he fell onto his back , pulling me with.  
“That would be to kind. I'm not that civilized after all. I've something much more painful in store for you.” I murmured then bit into his neck. He gasped then growled lowly at me.   
“You are a little shewolf, ah! Your teeth are sharp.” He groaned. 

“I could show mercy,”

“You?” he said in mock terror and intertwined our fingers. 

“Maybe,”

“Mmmmmm, what do I need to do?” He said looking rather pleased. 

“You could not be an arse when I tell you that I'm leaving on a job for father tomorrow.” I said. His smile vanished and he froze under me.   
“What kind of job?” he asked his face turning darker.   
“I need to do some reasoning with the Ulrhich brothers. Louis, Russ, and Frank will come with me. It should be simple.”  
“The Ulrhich brothers are underhanded cocky bastards.”  
“You forgot about incredibly stupid, but they have their connections. They just need to be shown their place.”  
“And you think that you're going to be the one to show them?” He growled. “The only thing those fuckers would negotiate with you is which one gets to pop your cherry.” He reared up, taking hold of my wrists painfully. His face contorted into an angry snarl.  
“Gerard,” I hissed. “No matter what you say, father wants me to go. I am going. So I suggest you watch how you talk to me. I know how to reason with men who have an IQ lower than a goldfish. They're simple to teach with the right tools. Now I was going to be kind enough to allow you to come and earn my forgiveness. So take a breath and think about what you want to say to me.” We glared at each other, fire against fire as our tempers peaked. “I don't need you to protect me, I'm asking because I thought it would be nice to get out and have some fun together. I miss you.” He took one last angry breath then sighed heavily, looking very annoyed. He leaned into my shoulder and loosened his grip.   
“Alright,” He murmured.   
The next day we set out for Atlantic City, a neutral close destination. We met the brothers at lunch, and as both of us had expected, they weren't too keen on having a woman bossing them around and telling them what was what. So much so that they walked out, leaving us to arrange another meeting time, just with Gerard as they had demanded. I had not agreed so now we were driving there. I was of course in the car. Headlights met us as we reached our destination. Gerard left the car fist and walked over to my side as I quickly jumped out. My holster belt bit reassuringly into my hip, giving me a surge of confidence.   
“What the fuck is she doing here? I thought we made this very clear-”One of the brothers said, I believe his name was Donny. I couldn't be sure, I didn't really care.   
“I am here Mr. Ulrhich, because I was sent by Gerald to discuss some unfortunate matters with you. My brother isn't. He's just here because he wanted to have some fun for a night in Atlantic city. I must say our meeting so far hasn't made me all that optimistic about your loyalty to the Way family.” I replied curtly. His eyes widened at my last remark and I noticed I'd touched on some fear.   
“Now that's not right, we deserve to be treated well enough! You're the one insulting us, trying to come here and-”  
“I question your loyalty MR. Ulrhich, because not only do you insult our father by refusing to even speak to me properly, but you abandon our meeting, and have the audacity to arrange a time and place on your own terms. That says to me, and I'm sure to our father, that you think you are above the Way Corporation. I am merely indulging you by coming here, because I do not wish to waste any more of my time, and I would love to tell my father just how important you think you are. I believe we can work something out, but my patience I must admit is wearing thin.”  
“We didn't mean anything like that,” The second brother backpedaled. “We want to get the new arrangement in order too. We just-”  
“Refuse to accept that your superior is a woman? I am well aware of the world's prejudices sirs. I will not waste my time trying to change minds such as yours. However that may be, Mr. Way has appointed me as head of the negotiation branch of our little company. You are not the fist I have done business with though you are certainly the most difficult so far.” I said crossing my arms.  
“Just what are you trying to say bitch?” a man behind the brothers said.   
“Shut the fuck up idiot!” Donny hissed.   
“What she's saying is you're overstepping your bounds,” Gerard hissed. “And we don't like things that overstep their bounds. We don't fix things that are too troublesome. We get rid of them and replace them.” The brothers swallowed, Gerard's intimidating face finally sinking it in that they were in deep shit.   
“Well now let's really get down to business. I feel we can work this deal out rather quickly. Now I know you were planning to up the percentage of your cut. Am I correct?” I said getting some documents out of a case.   
“Yeah, we've been doing this for six months now and our delivery fee's gone up-” The first brother began.  
“Your new percentage will be twenty.” I said.   
“What? You can't do that! It was thirty before! You think you can low ball us?!”  
“Firstly as my records here show after every three shipments, there has been around a half a case missing. Not all that much, unless you add it up over all the months. Could make a good profit that way I imagine, or just keeping it stocked would be worth it.”   
“What? Hey, we didn't know nothing about no missing bottles, if some broke in transit that isn't our fault!”  
“Ah, but you see it happens a bit too precisely to be that. Not to mention when tested, the quality of your liquor was actually over half a grade lower than you said that it was. Though I know we are forwarding you the money for the high quality materials.” I said. The brothers stared blankly at me as they began to nervously shuffle.   
“Now as for the shipping and loading, we will have our people take care of that starting in the next month. That should also eliminate the cost problem you need the extra cut for.” I said.  
“But ten percent?!” He stammered.   
“You're right, now that I am reevaluating all the information twenty doesn't seem fair .I think fifteen is much more suitable.” I said tucking the papers back into the case.   
“You think we have to stand here and take this? We could go to any other boss in town or sell it ourselv-”  
“Actually Mr. Ulrhich considering all the factors what I'm offering you is very generous. You know you've been stealing from us for the entire six months.” I clucked at him as Gerard stepped forward. The brothers took a step back and I could feel their fear rising in the air. They had no idea they would get caught, though they had made it blatantly obvious. We'd only made this deal with them in the first place as a favor to their uncle.   
“Do you know what happens to people that steal from our family?” I said as Louis and Ronnie stepped forward from the car.   
“W-WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEARS! All that number stuff was just an honest mistake.”  
“It is only on my good graces that you aren't currently floating in the bay. I told Mr. Way that I was sure you would be willing to give him a fairer price considering all your accidents. That perhaps you would be of more use alive. And I know a considerable number of distinguished gentlemen who would be very interested in how you do your business. So no, I don't think you have any other options. But if you don't wish to accept the offer, I can't make you. But we will need the money we have already put into you, now in cash and we'll be on our way. Regretfully when we get home I will also need to have a discussion with Mr. Way about EVERYTHING that has happened here.” I said. The brothers fought and yelled at each other for a bit, but ultimately began to cave as they had no choice.   
“Do we have a deal or not gentlemen?” I asked.   
“We at least deserve the twenty percent.” The older looking brother said. 

“You refused that offer. It is no longer an option. Fifteen percent and my associate Ronnie will become your new retail and shipping manager. He'll be in your workhouse and control the shipping, now none of those unfortunate incidents will happen again.” I said. The brothers glared holes into my head, but I didn't waver or show fear. They nodded and Gerard moved forward to shake their hands. I watched as they made the agreement but noticed a gleam fifty paces northeast.   
“GERARD GET DOWN!” I screamed as I pulled out my pistol and fired. Both Guns went off, and his flew into Lewis' shoulder. I quickly shot out the cars headlights, the only light in the darkened road and grabbed my brother. Screams and shots rang through the air as I tackled Gerard and we both tumbled down the wooded hill. As we reached the bottom we helped each other up and began to run.   
“They panicked and tried to take us out the bloody idiots,” I hissed as I ran forward, putting as much distance between us and the chaos as I could.   
“It was probably a plan from the start,” Gerard hissed. We panted as we continued to run. 

“What about Louis and Ronnie?”   
“They fend for themselves, or they die. It's the business.” He said. But I still felt guilty. They didn't need to die for that. For something so stupid and simple. 

We waited out in the woods till they left in their car, too tired to follow us into the darkened wood. We looped around and salvaged our car. Louis and Ronnie didn't make it, tearing a little scar in my heart. Gerard and I headed to a safe house no one knew we owned on the outskirts of the other side of town. We bunkered down in the small cabin, taking care to make sure we weren't followed. Though no one knew about it. I quickly made my way into the large bathroom where I carefully started removing my clothes. I grunted as Gerard grabbed my wrist.   
“Where?” He growled. I winced and inwardly cursed.   
“Where what?” I asked.   
“Where were you hurt?”  
“I wasn't-”  
“WHERE?” He growled and turned me to glare into my eyes. I swallowed then glanced down.   
“It's just a scratch,” I grumbled.   
“(f/n).”  
I sighed. “My shoulder on the right side I think.” I said and he proceeded to quickly turn me around and begin stripping me.   
“Only there?” He asked but I could hear the threat in his voice.   
“Yes,” I said. Though I had scraped my knees and banged my elbow pretty nicely when I fell I didn't think that counted. I blushed as he started unbuttoning my tattered white blouse.   
“Gerard!” I hissed slapping his hand away from what was about to be my cleavage. He looked down at me irritated.   
“What?” He asked gripping the corner of the shirt and pulling it down. I raised an eyebrow at him. A multitude of things ran through my brain. None felt quite right to say. I'm shy, what would anyone say if they saw this, isn't this inappropriate? Just how much of me do you intend to see? Instead I sighed heavily and looked away. I was exhausted. I needed to rest.   
“Nothing, never mind.” I said then yawned. He unbuttoned the next two, exposing my bra then exposed my wound, brushing my hair away. He grunted, the only indication that he was pleased I hadn't hidden something too bad from him.   
“I told you it was just a scratch,” I grumbled. 

“I still need to clean and dress it for you,” He growled. I chuffed and stepped away from him. I unbuttoned the last two and let the fabric slip onto the floor.   
“Then find something to eat while I take a shower,” I said moving onto my pants. I stumbled as my vision went white for a moment and slumped against the wall.   
“(F/N)!” Gerard shouted and quickly took me into his arms.   
“I'm fine,” I murmured and moved towards the shower.   
“No you're not,” He growled back. I held back my gasp as his hands moved over mine and unzipped my pants while he cradled me against him from behind.   
“I said i'm fine,” I said as I turned red.   
“Then I said that you weren't,” He grumbled. A feeling coiled in my stomach and tensed as he began to slip the waistline from my hips. I swallowed as it told me I should be quiet. Nothing more was said as my pants fell to the floor. He reached past me to turn on the water. Then he unclasped my bra and let it fall as well. The air crackled with tension and a shiver went through me. Goosebumps spread over my skin as I felt him against my naked back. Then his hand slid across my hip and I wanted to moan. His fingers hooked into the last delicate strip of fabric and slowly pulled it downwards. It fell to my feet and I stepped out of it as he led me into the shower. He only removed his shoes and socks, then got in behind me. He began washing my hair as if we still did this often.   
“Why were you talking to that thug for so long this morning?” Gerard mumbled. Ah, could that be what had set off his down spiraling mood?  
“Oh, marriage plans and all that you know. He's quite eager to book a honeymoon in Tampa, but I would prefer a bout up north. We quarreled a bit over that I suppose.” I said feeling particularly cheeky.  
He growled behind me and I could feel his mood sour. For some reason I liked that. His grip on me tightened.   
“He was ogling you. Don't speak to men like that.” He growled. I laughed.   
“Men like that? What other kind am I supposed to find?” I said and I could tell he was getting more agitated. “Relax, I'm only joking. I'm not interested in him like that so don't get your panties in a wad.” Silence fell over us as he continued to massage my scalp. I hummed eagerly as he did so, the movement intimate and relaxing.   
“Are you already interested in someone else?” He whispered. I could barely hear him over the spray of the shower. Even then it was only because his lips skimmed over my ear. If I were any kind of decent girl I would lie. But I didn't want to. If he was going to ask I would tell him.   
“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” I said. I felt him stiffen.   
“Who,” He growled, sounding like he would bolt off to track them down and skin them as soon as I uttered a name.   
“I'm not going to give you a name.” I said coyly. He growled and pulled closer to me. 

“Do I know him then?” He asked, seeming to get grumpier. 

“You could say that,” I whispered. “Want me to describe him to you?” He only gave a quiet grunt and I could tell he was good and sour now.   
“He's a good guy you know, I've known him for a long time.” I said.   
“Not good enough for you,” He whispered and I trembled as his hands began to move down my body.   
Who could she be talking about?! Gerard thought clenching his jaw and trying to ignore the painful ache that had started to build in his chest.   
“How can you say that when you don’t even know who it is?” I said laughing. 

“Because I know that no one is…” He whispered and I could feel the love through his words.   
“I beg to differ,” I said and had to work at not letting my voice tremble. “He’s a good man, he’s always kind to me and treats me well. He’s also smart and funny, I like it when he laughs.” I could feel Gerard stiffening. His hands on me were rougher, but more hesitant. He no longer spoke. I could tell I was upsetting him. I took a deep silent breath. I wasn’t going to back down now. “But I don’t think he has any idea how I feel about him.” I said softly. “In fact he may very well like another woman better.” He growled.  
“That’s stupid. Any man would drop to their knees at the chance to be with you.” I hummed and waited a few moments.   
“He’s handsome, a lot of women would be with him if they could.” I said. “Do you want to know what he looks like?” I asked. He growled. But I could tell that he did. “I’m actually kind of ridiculously in love with him. For longer than I can remember, it’s sad really. But he has this black hair, a little bit long, I really love that.” I said and he stopped, his movements becoming gentle again. “He’s tall and his skin is this lovely ivory color, like he was carved or something. And he has a ridiculously handsome face, it’s a huge pain really. It’s not fair, he always seems to win me over with that face.” I had to stop and bite my tongue as I felt his soaped up hands massaging rhythmic circles on my hip bones. Do NOT moan. I won’t, at least for a few minutes more. His face leaned into my shoulder as his hands ran over my naked body slowly.   
“Yeah?” he asked and his hand ran over my flat stomach.   
“Yeah…but besides his personality I think…what I like about him most are these two scars he has.” I said and my heart pounded hard and fast in my chest. My breath quivered. “He has one on his lip and the other splitting his eye brow, from when he defended me from a pack of stupid boys when I was just a girl. Somehow, to me, they make him look so beautiful, I love those scars.” I said and no sooner than I finished my sentence he yanked my around to face him.   
My heart dropped for a moment and I worried he didn’t feel the same after all. He pushed me against the shower wall and crushed his lips to mine. My legs shook and my knees buckled embarrassingly as I trembled at the touch I’d wanted for so long. He lifted me by my hips and leaned into me so I straddled him. I moaned as I felt his hard on press into me, only sheathed in soaked dress pants.   
“G-Gerard,” I gasped but he swallowed my cry as he hastily devoured my mouth. “Mmmmm! Ah, mmmm” He slipped his tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply. One of his hands slipped down my waist to grab my thigh and yank me closer to him. We finally gasped for air and panted as we held each other close.   
“So you do know him,” I said panting. He grinned slightly and growled lowly, making my spine tingle. He nipped my lip and ground himself into me. I moaned.   
“I love you, you cheeky little brat.” He growled then kissed me deeply. I sighed and ground myself into him, my fingers tangling in his wet hair. Our kiss slowed and we parted slightly, then locked eyes with each other. Water streamed down both our faces.   
“I love you, Gerard.” I whispered. Heat flashed in his eyes, desire and love swimming in the depths of the golden pools. He kissed me again desperately, and holding me close carefully stepped out of the shower. He set me on the cold marble counter and began to dry me off between heated kisses. I busied myself with removing his drenched clothes. I kissed down his bare chest as he dried my hair and he let out a short soft moan. I let my hands slip down to his waist. I touched the cold metal of his belt buckle and licked my lips. Feeling slightly shy due to my nudeness and not liking feeling uneven I decided to be bold. He began kissing my neck, while absentmindedly drying me again. I felt his short pants against my dampened skin, between his heated kisses. His hot tongue running up behind my ear, hands roaming up my sides. I stroked his hardness, already looking as if it would bust through his trousers.   
“Fuck!” He hissed as his hips bucked. I smiled and stroked what I could reach of him faster. I unbuckled his belt and moved to his zipper. I was surprised as his hands snatched mine away.   
“No, not yet.” He said then kissed me.  
“Why not? I want you,” I whispered and I felt him shiver.   
“Because I’m not going to be able to control myself in a few moments. And before we continue I need to dress your wound.”  
“That’s hardly fair, you already stripped me,” I said nipping his lip.   
“Exactly. My pants are the only thing keeping us apart right now. I’m not going to have you bleed out because both of us are impatient.” He said nipping back then turned me so he could quickly tape me up. It didn’t take very long, though it might have been quicker if he hadn’t stopped to kiss the nape of my neck and fondle my breast occasionally.   
“Gerard,” I moaned. 

“I’m almost done,” He growled kissing my shoulder. He rubbed himself between my spread legs and I whimpered.   
“I need you,” I whimpered. Without another word he lifted me again and didn’t stop until we were locked in the large elegant bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and both of us laughed as I bounced on the plush covers. He quickly removed his trousers, smoothing his midnight hair back over his head almost nervously. He smiled, naked as I now, and straddled me. We kissed, deeply then he began to move downwards, from my jaw, down my neck, to my shoulders, and between my breasts.   
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He growled as he kissed down to my stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperate to pull him closer.   
“Mmmmmm,” I murmured in agreement.  
“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. You got beautiful so fucking fast.” He said licking downward, his hand cradling the small of my back.   
“Gerard,” I moaned. “Please,” He hummed into my skin. Worshiping me with his hands and mouth. He came back up and kissed me on my lips once again. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his hair.   
“Spread those pretty legs for me,” He growled into my neck. I shivered as a bolt of heat struck through me, straight to my sex then obliged. His hand slipped lower and slowly began to stroke me with his rough fingers. I gasped and tightened my hold. “I hope you know I’m not going to stop until the sun rises and neither of us is able to walk.” He growled. He slipped a finger inside me and began to thrust it in and out. I let out a moan and began to rock my hips. “Not to mention I’m going to fill you to the brim with my cum. Over half a decade’s worth of sexual frustration I’ve had to hold in from your teasing. Do you want it?”  
“Yes!” I gasped rocking against him harder. I was so horny, and his dirty mouth was only making me hotter. “I want you to cum in me, Please. I want to feel it when you explode.” He hissed and began to pant harder, his hips starting to rock in time with mine, though only his fingers still pleasured me. His mouth moved down to my nipple and began to suck. I gasped, and pushed him against me, arching into his greedy lips and lashing tongue.   
“Fuck!” He hissed harshly rubbing my clit. “So fucking wet, and hot, and tight.”  
“Gerard, please!” I gasped tired of his teasing. I couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Please what baby girl?” He growled.   
“Put it inside me!” I sobbed. He sucked on my neck but I could feel his hardness buck against the soft flesh of my thigh.  
“My fingers are inside you, do you want something else?” He teased looking me up at me, with that serious dark face.   
“Y-yes, please, Gerard.” I whimpered, my need for him making me weak. I’d waited so long for this. I was already so close to coming.   
“What do you want me to do baby girl? Say it.” He said.   
“Your cock,” I gasped. “I want to feel your dick inside me. I want you to fuck me, so hard, and fast, and I want to feel you cum, over and over. I don’t ever want you to stop. I want you to hump the life out of me until I see stars then do it again.” His eyes widened and he quickly took his fingers out of me. Both hands grabbed my hips and he quickly thrust into me. Both of us nearly screamed as we finally fit together. So perfect, painful, but I’d never been one to care much about that. He kissed me and locked our eyes.   
“Tell me when it stops hurting, you need to adjust to me.” He panted. My heart wrenched. Even in the throws of passion, so overdue both of us were fit to burst, he still put my comfort first.   
“Mmmmm,” I murmured. “You don’t have to wait, I can take it.” I panted rocking my hips slightly. I growled as my body stung in protest. He growled then gripped my hips, pinning me down.   
“I won’t hurt you,” He hissed “I’m not an animal. Now settle down and let you body adjust to me, impatient brat.” Even so he panted and I could feel his hips tremble, his body so eager to drive into mine. I knew he wanted me so badly it was driving him insane. After a minute or so all of the pain subsided save for the increasing hungry need between my legs.   
“Gee, now! I’m ready,” I moaned trying to rock my hips into him. He smiled slightly then slowly began to rock into me.   
“Ah! Uhhnnnn, yes, Gerard. Ahhhh, more…” I moaned as he panted into my neck. He started to fuck me harder as he moaned with me, thrusting in deeper and faster.   
“Fuck it feels so good inside you!” He gasped. I moaned, his words heating me up even more. It was so different from his usual stoic self. I panted heavily and squeezed my eyes shut. I was making too much noise, so embarrassing. But it felt so good. I wanted to get there, I needed to.  
“Oi, brat. Look at me.” He panted, thrusting in a particularly wonderful spot.   
“Ah!” I gasped, my eyes shooting open to look at his boring into mine hotly. I started to turn away but he twisted his hand in my hair.   
“I said look at me while I fuck you senseless, you beautiful brat.” He hissed. I panted and tangled my hands in his hair. I tugged him down to kiss him and he pounded into me. He growled and panted, I could feel him twitch inside me. Ah, so eye contact and pulling his hair huh? We moved together, only a breath apart. My abdomen tightened and I whimpered, getting close but wanting to hold on. Gerard played with my breasts, tweaking my stiff buds as he sped up.   
“Nooo….Please…ahhhhhnnn!” I moaned, knowing I wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, but never wanting this amazing feeling to end. Gerard panted and grunted, his thrusts becoming rough and erratic. I felt him swell inside me, making me moan.  
“Cum now, (f/n). I want to feel you squeeze me.” He growled. He hiked one of my legs up around him, thrusting in deeper.   
“Ah! Ahhnnn! N-no! I’ll- ah!” I moaned.   
“Yes, cum now.” He growled and then I couldn’t help myself. I screamed as my muscles tightened until I finally snapped and came undone.  
“GERARD!” I screamed as pleasure radiated through me. He followed me over, seconds later and we clutched at each other desperately as desire tore us apart.   
“(f/n)!!” He hissed as he buried himself inside me, filling me up. We lay entangled for what felt like hours, just enjoying the others warmth as we basked in the completion of our love. He rolled off of me, but kept his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He kissed my forehead and nuzzled close to me.   
“I love you brat,” He whispered with more love than I had ever heard. 

“I love you too Gee,” I whispered as our lips met and quirked up in a smile.


End file.
